1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for casting video and audio data to a web during video telephony in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) system, establishes a global standard for third generation wireless communication which enables a plurality of undefined users to conduct wireless communication with their mobile phones by constructing a global wireless communications network. The IMT-2000 system provides the users with not only wireless voice communication, but also with file and video services that include Internet service and video telephony service.
The IMT-2000 system was proposed as a video telephony system by which a user conducts video communication with a counterpart through his video communication terminal, and the system includes Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system and Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) system.
For example, a terminal of a video telephony system captures the moving image of a user, compresses the captured moving image and transmits it to the counterpart terminal. Accordingly, the receiving terminal de-compresses and recovers the received moving image in its original state and displays the recovered contents through a display unit. As a result, users of the transmitting and receiving terminals can see and talk to each other, simultaneously. The users may also store the contents of the communication in their terminals, or may send in real-time basis the moving image or video data stored in their terminals to the counterpart terminals.
The terminals of the video telephony system exchange a moving image stream through a packet switched, or circuit switched network, and commonly use H.245 protocol control. The H.245 protocol negotiates capabilities and channels of the terminals by transmitting and receiving control messages. These control messages usually include capability exchange, opening and closing of logical channels, mode request, flow control and other general commands and instructions. The control messages may also be used to support the capability exchange, master and slave determination, logical channel signaling, bi-directional logical channel signaling, closed logical channel signaling, mode request, and delay command. Additionally, the H.245 protocol controls compatibility negotiation between terminals and the Quality of Service (QoS). The QoS includes frame/bitrate adjustment, image size adjustment, and fast update request.
Currently, the video telephony system and terminals provide one-to-one, or one-to-multiparty communications. The communications are carried out only with counterpart(s) recognized by the user, and the contents of the video communication are not provided to a third party. However, more improved and various additional services could be provided, if the contents of the video communication are cast to the third party.